Le Titanic
by DashofLesMis
Summary: What if the Titanic's route went from France to Great Britain? What if Jack and Rose were Erik and Christine?  Things are going to be a bit different! Rated T for 13 . Please R & R! ExC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I'm back with a new story. I've abandoned my other unfinished stories because I came to realize they were all real shitty ideas. But I really think this is a good idea so I'm not going to abandon it xD Anywaysss, I hope you all like it! Summary: What if the Titanic's route went from France to Great Britain? What if Jack and Rose were Erik and Christine? Things are going to be a bit different! Rated T for 13+! Please R + R. Okay this is going to be like my own version of the titanic, there are going to be other things I change besides the route of the ship and the characters. Scenes will be a bit different, and mixed. But don't worry, tere won't be huge changes, like for example, the ship is still going to sink. I'm not going to change something so large.(minor spoiler alert!) like Caledon is gonna be Raoul, but he'll be just a bit more sympathetic and kind. Don't worry he'll still be a snotty bitch 99% of the time. Okay so anyways on with the story!**

Christine's POV  
>This was it. I had been waiting for this day for 3 months now. The day I start my journey on the titanic. I had never been on a ship before, but my father talked about them a lot before he died. He was in the navy and knew ships and boats inside and out. He died when I was only 7 years old. He was on a battleship, and a bomb hit it, exploding the ship and killing everyone in it, including my father. I cried for months, I couldn't bring myself to believe he was dead.<p>

My mother was so depressed, and I always tried to make her feel better, but she never did feel any better, even when I sang for her. She became depressed enough to commit suicide, which left me with no parents. I was sent to live with my grandmother, and she took care me until I was 17 years old. I moved out and got my own flat, pretty content with my life at that point. Then I met Raoul. We got engaged 2 months ago, but over those two months I have learned that he is a complete bastard. Almost every night he would come home drunk and beat me.

By the end of last month I had wanted to break off the engagement, but his mother is forcing me to marry him. She said that it was too late to turn back, and I should have said something earlier. It made me angry to know there was really nothing I could do, for if I didn't marry him, I knew I would be lonely forever. And if I didn't marry him, he would most likely hunt me down and force me too before I could do anything to escape from him forever.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Later that day Raoul and I walked onto the ship hand in hand, and went to our room to unpack. I didn't own much, so I only had a small suitcase to unpack. Raoul on the other hand had at least 5 large suitcases to unpack. After I had finished unpacking, I looked around. It was a pretty large room, I was expecting this since we were in first class. It was elegant, yet simple. It had an icy blue shade of paint coating the walls, a table with four seats surrounding it, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a main room with two couches, a table, and a bookshelf in it. I sat on the couch and looked over at Raoul who was still unpacking.

"Raoul?" I said in the nicest tone I could.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go look out and explore the ship for a little while."

"Okay. Just be back by 6 p.m. We're having dinner with the Pfeifers."

"Okay." And with thatm I left to go explore.

**A/N: Okay I know it was short, but I kinda considered it more of a Prologue than a chapter. And I have a habit of making rather short prologues. Haha. I apologize if my writing isn't what one would call, 'superb', but I'm only 13. lol. Anyways, please Read and Review! Oh and one more quick thing, I have a couple other stories that I keep forgetting to update called **P.S I love you **and **The Story is Revealed, **but I promise I'll explain why I haven't UDed in so long for those stories when I UD them today! Love ya guys, byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

Raoul's POV

That bitch. Christine had the nerve to tell me that she didn't want to marry me, after all that time we had spent together! She was going to marry me and that was final! She coudn't back out now, it was too late. Yes, she was going to walk up the isle and say her vows, then kiss me like a good wife. And she thought that just because she was a woman that I would never harm her. Well she thought wrong, because when she told me that she no longer wanted to marry me, I slapped her hard across the face and demanded she marry me. I cooled off a bit over the last month, but I was still furious with her, and so was my mother. My mother wouldn't deal with that shit, she knew just as well as I did that she couldn't turn her back on me at this point in our relationship. She belonged to me, and it would stay that way for the rest of our lives.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As we boarded the ship, I noticed the it's foul smell. It was as if somebody poured cow manure everywhere. And then we had to climb numerous staircases to get to our room, which was a complete drag since not a single porter came to help us. I would most definitely be looking for whoever is in charge around here later. When I opened the door to the room, It smelled exactly the same because some dumbass left the port hole open! Whoever took care of the ship's cleanliness should have been fired! I decided to try and not think about the horrid smell and sit on a nearby couch for a moment. My mother had come with us too because she was too old to be living alone. So I had to help her pack after I unpacked my bags. Oh joy.

The whole reason we were heading off the Great Britain was to take a job offer I got as CEO of their largest bank corperation. Just thinking about all the paperwork and phone calls I would be getting made me tired. I slowly lifted myself from the couch and started unpacking.

Christine had already finished due to her small amount of items to unpack, but I had yet to get started on it. I started unpacking the 1st out of 5 suitcases, which held all of my clothes in it. The other bags held personal items and large amounts of money, which I had earned from my previous job as CEO of a smaller bank corperation. I took out all of my clothes which I had just thrown in there before we left, so I folded them and even took the time to arrange them by colour. I found a closet to my left and opened it, using the hangers in it to hang my clothes.

I was making sure all of my clothes were not wrinkled and they were all in order when I heard Christine's voice.

"Raoul?" She said it just the way I had ordered her to. Kind and obedient.

"Yes?" I replied dryly, fixing my finest tuxedo that was on a hanger.

"I'm going out to look and explore the ship."

I nodded without looking at her. "Alright. Just be back by 6 p.m. We're having dinner with the Pfeifers."

"Okay." And then she finally left.

After I finished unpacking I opened up my mother's bag which didn't contain too many things. Just basic items such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, etc.

"Deary, could you tell me which dress I should wear to dinner tonight?" She held up a simple blue dress and a ruffled white dress from which she pulled from the bag I was unpacking from. I loved helping her pick clothes, I was most definitely a mama's boy.

"I think the blue dress would be very fitting, mother." I said kindly.

"Thank you, I was thinking the same thing." She smiled and slowly walked back to her room.

After I was completely done packing, I sat back down on the couch and rubbed my eyes. Where was Christine? She had been gone for 2 hours and we had to leave to go to dinner in a couple hours! I sighed and decided that she would be back soon, laying down on the couch.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I just kinda got bored today so I made another chapter today. xD Please Review!**


	3. Story Plan

**A/N: Okay, so I have a plan! What I'm going to do is finish 'P.S I love you', then I shall move on to 'Le Titanic', and when I finish that I will continue 'A Kiss can Make a Difference'. Okay, so 'Le Titanic' reviewers and 'A Kiss can Make a Difference' reviewers, I will try and finish 'P.S I love you' as quickly as I can! While you're all waiting, you can read 'P.S I love you' if you would like. It would be greatly appreciated(: Okay, so that's that! Bye for now!**


End file.
